dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Keldeo
Bowser vs Keldeo is a semi-final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Semi-Final Match 2! Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena Semi-Final fever had taken over the audience as the Video Game World Cup raged on. "So, with one finalist confirmed, it's now time to see who will be joining her there! Will it be the King of Koopas or the Sword of Justice?" the announcer boomed. The titantron flared into life as Bowser and Keldeo emerged from their portals. (Cues music) Bowser laughed as he faced his foe. "Bahahaha! You think you have a chance, pony?" he taunted. Keldeo gritted his teeth - he knew it was going to be a tough one, but he wasn't about to throw away his hard work. Keldeo tapped into his Resolute Form and charged up a Water Pulse, which Bowser countered with a blast of fire. HERE WE GO! Both attacks collided, causing an explosion in the middle of the arena. Keldeo used the smoke to his advantage, rushing in with Aqua Jet, crashing into Bowser's chest. Bowser was blown back by the blast, but shrugged if off, shooting another blast of fire at the Colt Pokemon. Keldeo dispersed of the flame with a Hydro Pump, but didn't realize Bowser had closed the distance, slamming into him with a powerful headbutt. Keldeo fell back, but immediately leaped back into the fray, rushing at Bowser with Secret Sword. Bowser ducked into his shell, allowing Keldeo's attacks to strike it, doing minimal damage. The Sword of Justice continued attacking the shell ruthlessly until Bowser's hand emerged, gripping Keldeo's leg, halting his attack. Bowser them re-emerged, slamming Keldeo to the ground multiple times before tossing him away. Keldeo used Hydro Pump on the ground to break his fall, but Bowser was already on him. The Koopa King fired a blast of fire at Keldeo, who leaped over it, but was met with a Whirling Fortress, knocking him back down. As he dropped, Bowser struck him with a stiff headbutt, sending him toppling. Bowser roared in triumph, milking in the cheers from the crowd. Keldeo slowly picked himself up and cut Bowser' celebrations short with a Water Pulse to the face, blinding him momentarily. This gave Keldeo an opportunity to deal damage from up close, using the speed of Aqua Jet with a power of Secret Sword, slashing at Bowser's limbs before blasting him into the forcefield with a Hydro Pump. The Koopa King slammed hard into the forcefield and collapsed to the ground. "You little pest..." he grumbled, slowly picking himself up. "Bigger doesn't always mean better!" Keldeo reminded his foe, flying at him with an Aqua Jet. Bowser met him head on with a headbutt, and the two attacks collided. Bowser then quickly ducked into his shell and knocked the Colt Pokemon upwards. He then equipped his hammer and launched it at Keldeo. The hammer bounced off Keldeo's face, bringing him back down to the ground, dazed. Bowser then caught him by the neck and headbutted him multiple times. He then threw Keldeo away, sending a blast of fire at him as he tumbled. Keldeo landed hard, but still managed to shoot down the fire with a Water Pulse. Bowser then equipped his steel claws and rushed for Keldeo, aiming to finish the job. Keldeo had a similar idea, calling upon Secret Sword, making his way towards his foe. Both attacks collided. A few seconds passed, then Keldeo's upper body slowly broke away from the rest of his body, slumping to the floor. Bowser grinned as the titantron deemed him the victor, then he turned towards Keldeo's corpse. "Ha! What's that about bigger not always being better?" he jeered before he and Keldeo were removed from the arena. DBX! Conclusion "Alright, big guy, I think you've made your point! Gotta give credit to Keldeo where it's due, but in the end he was no match for the Koopa King, who is on his way to the finals! This battle's winner is Bowser!" Poll Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Pokemon vs Mario themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights